Mixable vegatables(ANIME SERIES
Mixed Vegetables From Wikipedia, the free encyclopediaJump to: navigation, search This article is an orphan, as few or no other articles link to it. Please introduce links to this page from related articles; suggestions are available. (April 2010) Mixed Vegetables Cover of Mixed Vegetables volume 1 as published by Shueisha ミックスベジタブル (Mikkusu Bejitaburu) Genre Comedy, Romance Manga Written by Ayumi Komura Published by Shueisha English publisher Viz Media Demographic Shōjo Magazine Margaret English magazine Shojo Beat Original run October 25, 2005 – November 22, 2007 Volumes 8 Anime and Manga Portal Mixed Vegetables (ミックスベジタブル, Mikkusu Bejitaburu?), also known as Mix Vegetable, is a romance manga by Ayumi Komura. It was serialized in Japan by Shueisha in the shōjo manga magazine Margaret from October 25, 2005 to November 22, 2007, and collected in eight bound volumes. It is licensed in English in North America by Viz Media. Mixed Vegetables is about the relationship between the daughter of a pastry chef who wants to become a sushi chef and the son of sushi chef who wants to become a pâtissier. Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Main characters 3 Manga 4 Reception 5 References 6 External links edit Plot The plot revolves around Hanayu Ashitaba, a chef in training. Hanayu is the daughter of the celebrated pastry shop, Patisserie Ashitaba, but all she wants to do is become a sushi chef. Hayato Hyuga is the son of the prestigious Sushi Hyuga, but he wants to be a pastry chef. They go to Oiwaka High School together. Hanayu knows she will break her parent's heart if she does not continue the bakery and become a pastry chef, but thinks if she marries Hayato, they will understand her decision. edit Main characters Hanayu Ashitaba is a 15 year old pastry chef attending Oiwaka High, training to be a sushi chef. Although her family owns Patisserie Ashitaba, one of the most prestigious patisseries in Japan, she wants to become a sushi chef. She has a best friend named Ichii and a little brother named Natsume. Natsume takes after his father in the fact that he doesn't want any boys to come near his sister. She doesn't think that her parents will let her be a sushi chef because they want her to take over the shop (Natsume's dream is to be a baseball player, so she doesn't want to put the burden of being the owner of the shop on him), so she tries to get Hayato to fall in love with her by displaying her cooking skills. Hayato Hyuga is in the same class as Hanayu Ashitaba and Ichii at Oiwaka High, and even though his father owns the prestigious Sushidokoro Hyuga, his dream is to become a pastry chef. He appears to be very kind and very skilled with making sushi. He usually helps out at his family shop. When he was younger, he made cakes for his grandfather; It's stated that he doesn't have anyone else to taste his cakes anymore. Hanayu Ashitaba is very important to him, since he has told Hanayu about his dreams, reasons why he wanted to be a pastry chef, and about his grandfather. Hayato said he will give up his dream of being a pastry chef and take over Sushidokoro Hyugo. Maezawa is an assistant at Patisserie Ashitaba. Maezawa is nine years older than Hanayu. Ichii stated that Hanayu doesn't like anything but sushi and that it was unusual for her to express her dislike for Maezawa. Maezawa also has very sharp taste, as shown when he is testing Hayato's sushi and tells him to keep his emotions of out his food. Hayato tends to get jealous over Maezawa, assuming he wants to be in a relationship with Hanayu, however they later find out that Maezawa is already married. edit Manga Mixed Vegetables is written and illustrated by Ayumi Komura. It was serialized in Japan by Shueisha in the biweekly shōjo (aimed at teenage girls) manga magazine Margaret starting with issue 10 of 2005 on October 25,1 and running until issue 18 of 2007 on November 22.2 The 54 untitled chapters, called "menus", were collected into eight tankōbon volumes. The series is licensed in English in North America by Viz Media,3 who has published all eight volumes.4 No. Japan North America Release date ISBN Release date ISBN 1 25 October 20055 ISBN 4-08-847897-5 2 September 20083 ISBN 1-4215-1967-4 Menu 1–7 Side-dish/End notes 2 24 March 20066 ISBN 4-08-846039-1 2 December 20087 ISBN 1-4215-1968-2 Menu 8–14 Side-dish/End notes 3 25 July 20068 ISBN 4-08-846076-6 3 March 20099 ISBN 1-4215-1969-0 Menu 15–21 Super Special Side-dish/End notes 4 24 November 200610 ISBN 4-08-846112-6 2 June 200911 ISBN 1-4215-1970-4 Menu 22–28 Bonus manga Side-dish/End notes 5 23 March 200712 ISBN 978-4-08-846151-9 1 September 200913 ISBN 1-4215-1971-2 Menu 29-34 Bonus manga Side-dish/End notes 6 25 June 200714 ISBN 978-4-08-846180-9 1 December 200915 ISBN 1-4215-1982-8 Menu 35-40 Side-dish/End notes 7 25 September 200716 ISBN 978-4-08-846209-7 6 April 201017 ISBN 1-4215-3199-2 Menu 41-47 Mixed Vegetables Second Helpings Bonus manga 8 22 November 200718 ISBN 978-4-08-846231-8 6 July 20104 ISBN 1-4215-3235-2 Menu 48-54 edit Reception Deb Aoki of About.com calls the series a "textbook (or rather, cookbook) example of the standard recipe for shojo manga romantic comedy." She dislikes Hanayu's character as well, calling her "selfish and dense."19 Carlos Santos of Anime News Network gives the first volume a B- for what he calls a dragging plot, but with a "A different sort of couple in a different sort of setting, with a lively sense of humor".20 Leroy Douresseaux of Comic Book Bin says that while the first volume isn't "standout material," the art and setting are "a recipe for a happy, romantic dish."21 Douresseaux gives volume 3 of the series an A for being "Beautifully drawn and heartfelt in its storytelling."22 He gives the following volume an A-.23 Holly Ellingwood of Active Anime says the characters are "likeable" and calls it an enjoyable read.24 Ellingwood calls the second volume a "tossed salad of emotions."25 edit References 1.^ "ミックスベジタブル 1" (in Japanese). Shueisha. http://www.s-manga.net/comics/cm_20051025_mg_mgc_4088478975_mix-vegetable-1k.html. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 2.^ "ミックスベジタブル 8" (in Japanese). Shueisha. http://www.s-manga.net/comics/cm_20071122_mg_mgc_9784088462318_mix-vegetable-8k.html. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 3.^ a b "Mixed Vegetables , Vol. 1". Viz Media. http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?product_id=7314. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 4.^ a b "Mixed Vegetables , Vol. 8". Viz Media. http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?product_id=8765. Retrieved 27 March 2010. 5.^ "ミックスベジタブル／1｜小村　あゆみ｜マーガレットコミックス｜BOOKNAVI｜集英社" (in Japanese). Shueisha. http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-847897-5&mode=1. Retrieved 25 July 2009. 6.^ "ミックスベジタブル／2｜小村　あゆみ｜マーガレットコミックス｜BOOKNAVI｜集英社" (in Japanese). Shueisha. http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-846039-1. Retrieved 25 July 2009. 7.^ "Mixed Vegetables , Vol. 2". Viz Media. http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?product_id=7315. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 8.^ "ミックスベジタブル／3｜小村　あゆみ｜マーガレットコミックス｜BOOKNAVI｜集英社" (in Japanese). Shueisha. http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-846076-6. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 9.^ "Mixed Vegetables , Vol. 3". Viz Media. http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?product_id=7316. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 10.^ "ミックスベジタブル／4｜小村　あゆみ｜マーガレットコミックス｜BOOKNAVI｜集英社" (in Japanese). Shueisha. http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-846112-6. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 11.^ "Mixed Vegetables , Vol. 4". Viz Media. http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?product_id=7317. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 12.^ "ミックスベジタブル／5｜小村　あゆみ｜マーガレットコミックス｜BOOKNAVI｜集英社" (in Japanese). Shueisha. http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-846151-9. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 13.^ "Mixed Vegetables , Vol. 5". Viz Media. http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?product_id=7317. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 14.^ "ミックスベジタブル／6｜小村　あゆみ｜マーガレットコミックス｜BOOKNAVI｜集英社" (in Japanese). Shueisha. http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-846180-9. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 15.^ "Mixed Vegetables , Vol. 6". Viz Media. http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?product_id=7329. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 16.^ "ミックスベジタブル／7｜小村　あゆみ｜マーガレットコミックス｜BOOKNAVI｜集英社" (in Japanese). Shueisha. http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-846209-7. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 17.^ "Mixed Vegetables , Vol. 7". Viz Media. http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?product_id=8729. Retrieved 27 March 2010. 18.^ "ミックスベジタブル／8｜小村　あゆみ｜マーガレットコミックス｜BOOKNAVI｜集英社" (in Japanese). Shueisha. http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-846231-8. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 19.^ About.com volume 1 review 20.^ Anime News Network volume 1 review 21.^ Comic Book Bin volume 1 review 22.^ Comic Book Bin volume 3 review 23.^ Comic Book Bin volume 4 review 24.^ Active Anime volume 1 review 25.^ Active Anime volume 2 review edit External links Official Shueisha manga listing (Japanese) Shueisha page for Ayumi Komura (Japanese) Mixed Vegetables (manga) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Comics Worth Reading volume 1 quick glance Active Anime volume 3 review Active Anime volume 4 review Mania.com volume 1 review Mania.com volume 2 review Mania.com volume 3 review Sequential Tart volume 1 review Sequential Tart volume 2 review Sequential Tart volume 3 review Sequential Tart volume 4 review Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mixed_Vegetables" Categories: Manga series | Comedy anime and manga | Manga of 2005 | Romance anime and manga | Viz Media manga Hidden categories: Orphaned articles from April 2010 | All orphaned articles | Articles containing Japanese language text | Anime and manga articles using obsolete and incorrect infobox parametersPersonal tools New featuresLog in / create accountNamespaces ArticleDiscussionVariantsViews ReadEditView historyActions Search Navigation Main pageContentsFeatured contentCurrent eventsRandom articleInteraction About WikipediaCommunity portalRecent changesContact WikipediaDonate to WikipediaHelpToolbox What links hereRelated changesUpload fileSpecial pagesPermanent linkCite this page Print/export Create a bookDownload as PDFPrintable versionThis page was last modified on 15 July 2010 at 17:14. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. Contact us